Filosofía
by XxhikaxX
Summary: Estas líneas tratan sobre la historia más vieja desde que el hombre es hombre... Soy Amu Hinamori, de 17 años y estoy enamorada de mi profesor de filosofía Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 10 años mayor que yo.


Basada en hechos semi-reales x) Disfutenlo!

Pd: twiter - _**XxHikari_X**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**Prólogo:**_

Las dos del medio día, todos gritando y pocos escuchando. Una mujer intentando hacerse notar ante una multitud de criajos (según ella) a los que poco o nada les interesa lo que ella les debe de decir. Sí, estoy intentando describir una clase de biología, quizás no una normal, pero es en la que me encuentro en estos momentos, que le voy a hacer. De todos modos, la normalidad esta sobrevalorada…

Supongo que todos pasamos por etapas según vamos creciendo. Etapas en las que imitamos a aquellos a los que admiramos, etapas en las que tratamos de desentonar lo menos posible, etapas en las que ocurre todo lo contrario, es decir, queremos destacar, llevar la contraria, ser nosotros mismos, en definitiva, ir a contracorriente.

Pues bien, en esta última situación, etapa o como queráis llamarlo, es en la que yo me encuentro. En un punto de mi vida en el que con mis casi diecisiete años de edad miró hacía atrás y veo un gran camino recorrido, un gran saco de experiencias y otro tanto de desgracias. En fin, que me considero con gran insolencia, una gran experimentada en esta gran farsa a la que llamamos vida, sin darme cuenta… bueno, no, mejor dicho sin querer aceptar que aún soy una niñata.

Pero volviendo a la "interesante" clase de biología, intento concentrarme en algo que nunca me ha interesado ni me interesará nunca. La botánica. Sí, me he cogido la opción de biología porque en teoría se supone que me gusta pero, ¿quién quiere estudiar una planta? Vale, perdón si algún enfermo de aburrimiento que le de por leer esto se ofende porque le encante, pero ya lo siento, no comparto la afición. Y por lo visto el resto de mis compañeros tampoco: una pintándose las uñas, otro con la música, otra con el móvil, las típicas notitas por la zona sur… y yo que soy una pobre desgraciada a la que le han obligado a sentarse en primera fila, hago como que tomo apuntes aunque en realidad estoy escribiendo esto. Quizás, el motivo por el que hay este jolgorio en clase no sea el tema de la misma si no la creída que lo explica. Bueno, digo explica por ser educada, porque lo que esta mujer hace no se puede llamar explicar, como mucho leer el libro y eso lo se hacer muy bien yo solita en mi casa. Aunque a su favor debo decir que no es la profesora propiamente dicha, si no que es una sustituta y como todos sabemos y no creo que le descubra nada nuevo a nadie, a los profesores sustitutos todos nos los pasamos por el pito del sereno. No saben imponerse.

Los profesores sustitutos, son eso, sustitutos. Vienen y van. Y aquí, en esta gran verdad universal básica del mundo es en donde empieza mi calvario.

Hace ya un mes. No, miento, un poco más. Antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad nuestros profesores de biología y de filosofía nos contaron que habían sido elegidos por el centro para asistir a un congreso que duraría casi toda la segunda evaluación y que por lo tanto se iban a ausentar todo ese tiempo. Claro, unos años atrás hubiera habido un cachondeo general porque el hecho de que dos profesores no vayan a estar durante toda una evaluación significa jauja por casi medio curso. El problema esta en que los años felices en los que te la pela el colegio pasaron a la historia y ahora nos enfrentamos a la triste realidad de un 1º de bachillerato en el que estas en una competividad constante, luchando por las notas porque al año que viene nos presentaremos a la selectividad y en el que cada minima nota cuenta para la media, y más en la clase de biología, en la que muchos nos vamos a presentar a carreras sanitarias como medicina en la que la nota de corte es un sobresaliente.

En definitiva, que la noticia no calló precisamente bien. La clase nos la iban a impartir dos sustitutos, sí, pero el examen final lo ponían nuestros profesores y a saber si ellos nos preguntaban lo que nos han explicado los otros. De todos modos, ya nos podíamos quejar todo lo que quisiéramos que la realidad no iba a cambiar. Y así, comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad, vacaciones, que por cierto, no han sido especialmente fáciles para mí, pero eso es otro asunto que ya contare en otra ocasión…

Las vacaciones terminaron y llegó el momento de conocer a nuestros nuevos profesores. Como he dicho la de biología no causaba ningún problema. El problema vino en el momento en el que el de filosofía entró por la puerta.

Filosofía, asignatura que siempre me había parecido una gran fumada sin sentido en la que estaba convencida de que Nietzsche, Habermas y Kant, el que por cierto esta en todas las salsas, tenían una gran superproducción de María. En resumen, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora… ahora que solo tenga tres horas a la semana de filosofía me parece lo más injusto del mundo. Pero no se de que me sorprendo, si desde que él apareció todo lo que se refería a mi misma se puso patas arriba.

Adoraba la biología y ahora la odio. Me asqueaba la filosofía y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella… Si. En un mes y medio que llevaremos más o menos desde que retomamos las clases mi mente ha cambiado por completo y quien se atreva a decir que es por la edad le voy a pegar tal mandoble que va a estar dando vueltas como una peonza hasta que se olvide de su propio nombre. Y es que estoy harta de escuchar estupideces sobre mi edad que solo intentan ser excusas que impidan que haga lo que me de la gana.

Levanto la cabeza de esto que estoy escribiendo. Quizás es demasiado descarado. Es completamente imposible que yo este tomando tantas notas en una sola clase. Pero, ¿que mas da? ¿Qué me va a decir? ¿A ver niña enséñame eso que estas escribiendo? No lo creo. Es más, puede que le este haciendo hasta un favor. Lo más probable es que se piense que soy la única de toda la clase que le esta prestando atención. Bueno, si así ella es feliz, supongo que una pequeña mentira piadosa no esta mal del todo.

Bueno pues hasta aquí llega el temario que os tenía que dar yo – nos dice nuestra cada vez más amargada sustituta.- La semana que viene ya volverá vuestro tutor así que lo que queda de clase podéis continuar con los esquemas.

Traducción simultanea cortesía de Amu Hinamori: escuchar música, hacer como que trabajáis, no arméis mucho alboroto y dejarme descansar de una vez.

Y yo como soy una buena niña, hago caso sin rechistar de lo que en realidad ella nos ha querido decir y yo he tenido la amabilidad de interpretar. Saco el móvil y dejo que la música suene para que me ayude a acabar estas líneas y realmente no tengo ni idea de si realmente me inspira para escribir pero si que tengo claro que la casualidad que ha hecho que suene esta canción de Oasis en mis cascos era algo inevitable. Slide away… ¿casualidad? No lo creo… en esta vida no existe la casualidad, solamente lo inevitable y tanto la letra de la canción como su titulo es todo lo que me gustaría tener el valor de decirle a él, a Ikuto…

Soy Amu Hinamori, estudiante de 1º de bachillerato de casi 17 años enamorada de su profesor sustituto de filosofía 10 años mayor que yo y… ¡RIIIIIIIING!

¡Oh! Campana y se acabó. El timbre sonó y la clase se acabó. Es la hora de comer y me muero de hambre, así que la explicación de esta enfermiza relación tendrá que esperar al próximo capitulo.

_**Continuara…**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Reviews **_

_**Seguidme en twiter XxHikari_X**_

_**By:XxHikaxX**_

3


End file.
